¿Quien lo iba a imaginar?
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Rocket Power songfic... Reggie esta enamorada... y nadie se imagina de quien


**"¿Quien lo iba a imaginar?"**

**Uh, mai mai, uh, mai mai**

**Y es que no te puedo alcanzar**

**Y no dejo de pensar**

**en lo que pueda pasar**

**si tu me dieras una esperanza**

**para encontrar...**

- ¡Reggie! ¿Vas a bajar o que?

La chica miró su reflejo en el espejo, suspirando. Se había arreglado desde hace una hora... como últimamente lo había hecho. Se regañaba a ella misma. Era solo un juego... para pasar el rato... no quería ilusionarse... no DEBIA ilusionarse.

Bajó, viendo a su hermano menor, y a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que bajas!

Ella solo hizo un ademán, ignorándolos, y salieron para dirigirse a la escuela. Otto y Twister solo hablaban de boberías sin importancia... cuando eran niños, no le pesaba tanto ese año de diferencia con ellos... ahora sus intereses habían cambiado, pero aun se divertía con ellos.

Se unió Sam Dullar al grupo para ir a la escuela... diciendo de su nueva computadora... Sam era muy inteligente, pero igual, seguía siendo un niño.

Ellos tenían 13, y ella 14... era una gran diferencia ¿No?

- ¡REGGIE!

Ella voltea sobresaltada. Sam la observa con cierta duda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te preguntaba como van las asesorias...

- Bien.

- ¿Con Lars como alumno? - pregunta Twister extrañado - ¡Debe ser una pesadilla!

- ¡Si!

No contestó. Así había comenzado todo. Ella y Sam daban asesorias a alumnos con problemas en matemáticas. El odioso hermano de Twister, Lars, a pesar de ser un año mas grande que ella, acudió. Sam y Reggie lo rifaron... y ella perdió, por lo que le toco ser su _tutora_.

¿Quien iba a decir que iba a aprender MUCHO mas de lo que ella pensaba? Aunque era secreto... nadie, excepto ellos dos, sabían que mantenían una _relación_.

Aunque... no se le puede llamar _relación, _ambos acordaron que si encontraban a alguien mas, se acabaría todo eso. Por eso no puede enamorarse de él... no DEBE.

**Una razón de vivir**

**motivos para seguir**

**con este amor**

**que me esta volviendo loca**

Llegan a la escuela, y se separan para ir a sus salones.

- Reggie, ¿Trajiste el formulario?.... ¡¡REGGIE!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy distraída últimamente... - Sam parecía preocupado.

- No es nada, ¿Y me preguntabas?

- Que si trajiste el formulario...

- ¡Lo olvide en mi casillero! ¡Iré por el!

- ¡Pero...!

Reggie deja a Sam en el pasillo, corriendo a su casillero. Llega, saca el bendito formulario rápidamente, y emprende el regreso. Con suerte, llegara justo a tiempo a clases. Pero no contaba con que al ir tan rápido, chocaría con alguien sin poderlo evitar.

- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpa ella, levantándose. 

- ¿Por qué la prisa? - alguien, que ella conoce muy bien, la toma de la muñeca.

Era Lars.

- Llegare tarde a clases - sonríe ella.

- Si me das un beso, te dejo ir.

- Lars, estamos en la escuela...

- ¿Y?

Reggie lo miraba confundida. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera... pero a la vez eso lo hacía mas emocionante.

- ¿Reggie?

Ambos voltean, asustados, viendo a Sam, el cual frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Te esta molestando, Reggie? - Sam parece dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga.

Lars sonríe cínicamente. Parece que lo que mas le agrada de su relación furtiva con la chica Rocket es los celos que provoca en los demás.

- No te preocupes, Sammy - Reggie se suelta con violencia de la mano de Lars, como desaprobando lo que paso - vamonos.

Sam dirige una ultima mirada de furia a Lars, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- ¿Quieres que yo asesore a Lars?

Reggie mira con duda a Sam.

- Puedo manejarlo, Sammy.

- Él no es para ti, Reggie...

La chica no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿P-por qué lo dices?

- Por nada, olvídalo...

Sam sonríe, haciendo que Reggie también lo haga. Es un buen amigo, solo que demasiado ingenio... no podía entender estas cosas.

En todas las clases, Reggie no dejo de pensar en Lars... eso no era buena señal. No quería enamorarse de él... pero ¿Y si le correspondía? Es decir, Lars puede ser un tonto, inmaduro, molesto, y sin nada de tacto... pero a la vez había algo en él que lo hacía muy atractivo. No era tan estúpido como Twister (será su amigo, pero vamos, hay que admitirlo, es estúpido), ni tan orgulloso como Otto... ni tan ingenuo como Sam. Era como una combinación de ellos 3... y aparte, físicamente, había cambiado mucho. La adolescencia le sentó MUUUY bien. Reggie se sonroja, juzgando estos pensamientos.

**Mi cielo, el cielo a tu lado (quiero tocar)**

**sin importar lo que pueda pasar**

**mis alas no han encontrado**

**esa forma de llegar a tu corazón**

Lars se sentía tonto. Todo el día se la pasaba pensando en Reggie. ¿Qué estaba mal en esto? ¡Solo era una boba niña!... pero muy bonita... ¡Bah! Tonterías... pero... era la primera vez que estaba bien en la escuela, y que era feliz. Incluso había dejado de molestar a Twister.. eso no podía ser bueno ¬¬.

Aparte le molestaba tener que esconderse. Como quisiera decirles a todos que eran novios... especialmente al _calamar_. A ese tonto le gustaba Reggie, eso era obvio... y solo deseaba decirle que jamás le corresponderá. Quizás era tiempo de formalizar todo. Quien sabe de que estará enfermo, que le haría feliz que todos supieran... Niñas... lo vienen a arruinar todo.

**Porque uh, mai mai, sin tu amor, mai, mai**

**y sin ti, mai mai, no estoy vivo.**

**Si no puedes darme un lugar mai mai**

**déjame ir a buscar quien amar.**

**Y es que uh, mai mai**

**no te puedo alcanzar.**

¡Por fin! Hora de salir de clases. Unas horas mas, y por fin estarían solos.

- Hola, Lars n_n

Otra vez esta boba niña.... estaba enamorada de él, y estaban en el mismo curso, así que las posibilidades de evitarla eran pocas.

- Hola, Angélica.

Sin que el chico pudiera prevenirlo, Angélica lo abraza fuertemente.

- ¿Vamos por una nieve?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero.

- Pero no tienes novia... yo podía serlo si quieres.

- No.

- ¡Que tímido!

Esta niña es muy empalagosa... pero no estaba nada mal. Si no era novio de Reggie, ¿Por que no aprovechar?

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Angélica se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro del chico, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. No se comparaba con Reggie, en definitiva.

- ¡Lars, que romántico!

Lars aparta bruscamente a Angélica, viendo a su hermano menor, burlándose de él. En otras circunstancias, lo hubiera perseguido hasta cazarlo como gusano... pero ahora su preocupación era otra. Reggie también estaba ahí. No parecía molesta... de hecho, estaba impasible.

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Aprendiendo como dar respiración artificial, Lars? - se mofa Otto.

Lars aprieta los puños, tratando de contenerse, mientras Twister y Otto siguen con lo suyo.

- Ya vamonos - dice al fin Reggie - tengo hambre.

Todos asienten, alejándose. Reggie ni siquiera se digna a mirar a Lars. Como si no existiera. El chico siente un vacío en su estomago.

**Es tiempo de decidir**

**si lo que quiero es seguir**

**pensando cada segundo**

**en lo que me haces sentir.**

**No sé si quiero olvidar**

**o junto a ti respirar**

**con este amor**

**que me esta volviendo loco.**

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la situación? ¡Ninguna niña lo iba a hacer pasar por eso! ¿O si?

Por su parte, Reggie parecía normal. Comió tranquilamente... pero al subir a su habitación, le salieron las lágrimas. Ya no pudo contenerlas.

¡Ese tonto! Y ella que estaba enamorada de él.... bueno, ese es su problema... y sabía que no era nada serio... pero igual duele... duele mucho.

**Mi cielo, el cielo a tu lado (quiero tocar)**

**sin importar lo que pueda pasar**

**mis alas no han encontrado**

**esa forma de llegar a tu corazón**

Reggie llego a la escuela, esperando a su _alumno_. Por fin llego, puntual, y ambos se miraron.

- Que bueno que llegas, pensaba empezar con trigo...

- Debemos hablar de lo que paso - interrumpe él.

Reggie lo mira con duda.

- ¿Y qué paso? - dice ella tranquilamente.

- P-pues... lo que viste - Lars comienza a ponerse nervioso ante la tranquilidad de Reggie.

- Vi muchas cosas... tendrás que ser mas especifico.

- Lo.... del... beso.

Reggie sonríe.

- Ah, si, ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¿No estas molesta?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Pues... porque...

Reggie fija su mirada en Lars, sonriendo.

- Quedamos que si encontrábamos a alguien, dejaríamos esto.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, soy una chica fuerte... lo superare - Reggie le guiña un ojo - además era un juego, ¿No?

Lars se molesta.

- ¿Eso fue para ti? ¿Un juego?

- Tu pusiste las reglas...

Lars se siente molesto. Comienzan a estudiar, pero el chico no puede ocultar su enojo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No puedo creer que no te importe - recrimina él.

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

- ¡Olvídalo!

Lars sigue refunfuñando, por lo que Reggie se pone de pie, guardando sus cosas.

- Como no tienes ganas de estudiar, no quiero perder mi tiempo...

Reggie sale, dejando a un Lars sorprendido. El chico corre para alcanzarla, y la detiene afuera de la escuela.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta ella molesta.

- ¡Deberías estar celosa!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Deberías enojarte si me beso con otra chica!

Todos los chicos a su alrededor comenzaban a mirarlos.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué?

- ¡Porque yo te quiero! ¡Y si yo te quiero, tu debes quererme también!

Un silencio reina en el lugar, excepto por el cuchicheo a su alrededor.

- ¿Tu que...?

- Tonta - dice él, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Sabes? Yo te quiero también...

Lars la mira, entre sorprendido y molesto.

- ¿Te estas burlando?

- No...

- ¿¿Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA??

- No quería meterme si habías encontrado el amor...

Lars la observa con incredulidad, y la abraza.

- Tonta - le dice de nuevo, pero ahora con cariño.

- Pero así me quieres n_n

Se dan un beso rápido, y Reggie lo mira con duda.

- ¿Significa que... somos...?

- Novios - suspira Lars - ¿Ya que me queda?

Ambos sonríen, besándose de nuevo. ¿Quien iba a decir que polos opuestos se atraen? Ahora era oficial... el grosero hermano de Twister, y la feminista hermana de Otto, son novios.... y con esto, nace un futuro amor, que quizás sea difícil de romper... ¿Quien lo iba a imaginar?

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 8 de Mayo del 2003**

**La mañana teje su manto**

**que la noche destejara**

**Al corazón nunca le importa**

**quien se fue, sino quien vendrá.**

**Canción: "Mai, Mai"**

**Interprete: Kabah**


End file.
